Sleepless Nights
by Sakura Camui
Summary: Toothless reveals a new form to Hiccup and they get even closer. PWP, drabble. Human!Toothless. SLASH! Don't like, don't read.


_**Sleepless Nights**_

Hiccup tossed and turned in his sleep. He was having yet another dream about Toothless. Always something impossible happened in it. His dragon, his best friend, turned into a _human_. Well not exactly a human … Toothless had glossy black skin that seemed blue-colored in the light. He had patches of scales, and he still had horns, wings and a tail. Curiously enough, but yet at the same time completely logical, his tail was still missing one fin. He had soft, spiky black hair and he was thin and lanky. Overall, he was just as beautiful in this form as he was as a dragon. Every time, Hiccup felt overwhelmed by the sight. Suddenly he felt short of breath, like something was pressing against his chest … Gasping, he awoke from the dream and struggled to open his eyes.

When he did, he was met with glowing yellow ones peering back at him. And the apparition from his dream was there. Lying on top of him no less. Memories came flooding back to Hiccup and he recalled the past week. Toothless had finally revealed this form to him. It was a more vulnerable form compared to his normal dragon one, so he rarely changed. Hiccup was still too shocked about the whole ordeal to quite understand the entire workings of the whole situation .. also other things overshadowed his thoughts on that matter altogether.

The last time Toothless had changed into his human-like form, they had connected in a way that the teenager hadn't thought possible, and also in a way that he didn't realize he would enjoy so much. He'd always felt very deeply for Toothless but there's only so much he could share with him as a dragon.

"Hiccup ..." Toothless growled softly, the long nails on his left hand clawing just a little along the teenager's shoulder.

"Toothless .. it's the middle of the night .." Hiccup yawned, trying to ignore the small shivers running through him from where his dragon's skin was against his own.

Toothless simply made a sort of purring noise in his throat and looking pleadingly down at his master, flicking his tail a bit impatiently.

Blushing, Hiccup began to wake up a bit more and conceded to the dragon. "A-alright .. but .. not too loud, okay?"

Nodding happily, Toothless leaned down to capture his master's lips with his own, kissing him hard and trailing his sharp teeth lightly across Hiccup's bottom lip. Right away, the teenager made a soft noise against the dragon's mouth at the urgency in his kiss. Toothless' long, thin fingers began to slip up Hiccup's shirt. He was still surprised at how quickly his body always reacted to Toothless. Like it craved the dragon's touch, like it knew that this connection was meant to be.

Pushing up the teenager's shirt all the way, Toothless moved down to kiss along Hiccup's chest, going along all the memorized spots that he knew would make his master squirm in pleasure. Hiccup let out the breath he had been holding in a gasp, trying to keep quiet. His dragon's long, thin tongue teased him as he moved further downwards. It dipped slowly along his navel and he soon felt Toothless move lower. His dragon seemed to delight in the fact that Hiccup only ever wore a long shirt to bed.

Toothless pushed apart Hiccup's legs, a satisfied growl now seeming to come from him as he leaned down to take the teenager into his mouth.

"Ah- ahn .. T-- .." Hiccup bit down on his lip, his back arching at the sudden intense warmth between his legs as his dragon payed attention to every sensitive place there. His back arched and he held his breath again. He could feel the gentle scratches of Toothless' nails against his thighs, and hear the dragon's tail swish in anticipation. As Toothless began to prepare him for what came next, he found it even harder to keep his voice low.

It wasn't too long before there was a short pause and the dragon moved again, this time pushing into his master carefully.

"Oh .. gods .. Toothless .." Hiccup reached up to wrap his arms around his dragon's neck. Toothless repeated the motion, faster this time. The teenager's breath was hot at his ear, and he heard every little moan from his master's mouth, each time he pushed in again.

"Mm- a little .. h-harder?" Hiccup whispered, almost afraid to ask. Toothless was only too happy to reply, rocking hard into his master, not caring about the earlier command to be quiet. He wanted Hiccup to scream his name. He wanted to own his master in every way and be owned by him. The dragon sunk his teeth just slightly into the curve of Hiccup's neck, wanting to mark him. It earned him another moan. He pushed even more into Hiccup then, faster. He could feel his master was close to release and he had to hurry.

Hiccup had almost reached a point of incoherency. He didn't care if anyone heard him, all he cared about was how good it felt to feel as if he were one with Toothless. They were connected and there was no beginning or end, they were like one being, perfectly in rhythm with each other. He loved it ..and he knew, more than anything else, he loved Toothless.

The dragon's pace had not slowed but became much shorter and he too wasn't being very quiet at all. He licked softly at the spot he had bitten on his master's neck, whimpering. He nudged against the side of the teenager's neck, and growled slightly, right at the point where Hiccup found it hard to catch his breath. The teenager dug his own short nails into the dragon's skin, holding on.

"T-Toothless .. yes .." Hiccup finally cried out as he reached the end. Toothless came just shortly after him, murmuring the teenager's name, almost in reply. Hiccup finally collapsed to the bed, and Toothless did as well, curling up beside his master and holding him. Toothless' tail hung over the end of the bed.

There was a short silence, before the dragon whispered something. "Love you, Hiccup .."

Hiccup kissed his dragon softly before answering him. "I love you too, Toothless."

**A/N**: _If you don't like this pairing, don't comment. I didn't make you read my fic. Hope y'all liked it. The human version of Toothless is inspired by a pic on DeviantArt entitled "Night Fury in Broad Daylight" c8 check it out._


End file.
